Strike Witches: Shorts
by Doran Maya
Summary: A collection of Strike Witches short stories and one-shots. Shorts with "Legendary Witches" in the title are based on or belong to my "Legendary Witches" series.
1. Shorts Introduction

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.****

* * *

**Strike Witches Shorts**

**Introduction**

* * *

Previously, I posted my Strike Witches One Shots as individual stories, but recently I made the decision to move them all to a single story and post new shorts as individual chapters to avoid cluttering up my list too much.

As of the time of this change, I had three one shots already published on Fanfiction, and one more in the works. It was getting pretty cluttered!

The pre-existing one shots have not been rewritten or edited, just copied over to a single story for compilation.

Unlike with my Mini Adventures series, the shorts in this compilation are all written to be stand-alone. One chapter covers the entire story for each individual story.

* * *

**Edit (24-August-2014): Those of you that are here for the Legendary Witches shorts, they are marked in their chapter names. They are listed here for convenience as well.**

**Legendary Witches Shorts**  
**1\. Legendary Witches - What if?**  
**5\. Legendary Witches - Perrine's Dilemma**

* * *

**I must ask that if you intend to review any of the stories within this compilation that you do so individually. This is not to inflate the review count (I don't care about that), but instead for any reviews to be only for the respective story they are given for. Thanks!**


	2. 1: Legendary Witches: What If?

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**Legendary Witches: What if?**

* * *

**What if Kye Miyafuji's first appearance was when General Trevor Maloney disbanded the witches and took over their based for his warlock program?**  
**Alternate universe supplementary one shot based on _Legendary Witches 1: Worldwide Liberation_.**

* * *

"As of this moment today, the 501st Joint Fighter wing- the Strike Witches- is disbanded!" Maloney said.

The witches couldn't help but feel immediately surprised, shocked, and saddened.

"Hold on." a voice said from above. A new witch landed in front of the group.

"And you are?" Maloney said.

"You don't know?" she said. "My name is Kye."

"The witches are disbanded." Maloney said. "You may leave."

"The witches are disbanded says who?" Kye said. "You don't have that authority."

"I don't?" Maloney said. "I am General Trevor Maloney."

"I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, Supreme Commander of all Joint Fighter Wings." Kye said. "You may have one more star than me, but you do not posses the authority to overstep me in matters of witches." She jumped out of her striker unit and walked over to Maloney.

"Then you will be demoted and will have a court martial." Maloney said.

"It's quite the other way around." Kye said. She drew her sword and swung it at the warlock, discharging a blast of magic and destroying it in one hit. Mio was visually impressed by that feat.

"How dare you." Maloney said.

"How dare I?" Kye said. She ran up to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. "How dare you. That witch you ordered to be killed, Yoshika Miyafuji, is my niece. That's right, you just picked a bone you can't chew." She stood up and planted her foot on his chest. "I have proof that you were using neuroi technology in the development of the warlock. You will get a court martial for this. And you are lucky. The other generals in the top brass saved your ass. I intended to kill you when I arrived."

"Lieutenant General, what is going on here?" Minna asked.

"Relax, Minna." Kye said. "The Strike Witches are not disbanded. You can rest assured that as long as I am around, the Joint Fighter Wings will not come under harm by headquarters." She sheathed her blade.

"You are a Miyafuji?" Yoshika said, half stunned.

"Hello, Yoshika." Kye said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm proud of what you become. Ichiro would also be proud if he were alive."

Yoshika's eyes had tears in them as Kye walked over to her.

Kye hugged her. "I'm sorry for not being apart of your life until now."

"I have a question." Trude said. "You say you are her aunt? How are you that old and still able to fly?"

"My magic has not decayed." Kye said. "I'm twenty six years old and still as strong as ever."

"Thank you for coming, Kye." Mio said.

"Anything for a friend, Mio." Kye said. "I'm just thankful none of you carried out that order." The witches instantly had a look a fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry." Kye said. "I wouldn't have done anything to any witches. I'd have hit the problem at its source."

Maloney grabbed an intercom from his pocket and whispered orders to his crew to launch a second warlock. Seconds later, the witches saw it in the sky.

"I don't thnk so. Reppuzan!" Kye said. She launched a Reppuzan at the warlock, missing it by an inch.

"The Reppuzan." Mio said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother." Kye said.

"What's the Reppuzan?" Yoshika asked.

"It's a secret technique passed down in the Fuso Empire." Mio said. "Not many know it."

"We have to get going." Kye said. "That warlock is heading for the hive."

* * *

**This is just a small fun idea I thought of while watching Season 1 Episode 11 again: "What would have happened if Kye had shown up when Trever Maloney disbanded the 501st in S1 E 11?"  
**

**This is an alternate universe supplement story for _Legendary Witches 1: Worldwide Liberation_. As this story would not be "canon" with the other one, it's separate. Hope you enjoy it. If you want to know who Kye Miyafuji is, please check out the story this one is based on.**

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 25 June 2012  
**

**Edit (20-August-2014): Title changed to reflect the "_Legendary Witches_" series it is based on.**

* * *

****If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!****


	3. 2: Death of a Nobody

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**Death of a Nobody**

* * *

**A lone witch stays behind so her unit can escape.  
She looks at her life and wonders about purpose.  
Can she find it before facing the inevitable?  
Oneshot, Deathfic, OC.**

* * *

What am I to do?

Both of my strikers are busted, and I'm falling from over nine thousand meters. Nobody is here, only the neuroi.

It looms above like some angel of death.

I held my hand out to raise a shield just as it fired, but it did not ease up. I already exhausted most of my magic in the battle. I couldn't hold out against the beam forever.

My unit managed to escape. Two of them were injured, leaving the other two no choice but to carry them away. They were not reluctant to go. They did thank me before they left, but they didn't get my name right.

My shield started to crack under the beam's immense power. Was that how it would end? Would anyone remember me?

I had no birth documents, and I never knew my parents. I never was able to go to any school. The military accepted me once my magic power awakened, but any documents about me were destroyed when the neuroi wiped out my previous base.

The only proof left that I even existed was the fact that I had a gun and a striker unit. None of my superiors knew my name, and the other witches in my unit could never get it right. If it weren't for my rank insignia and uniform, they probably wouldn't even know I was one of them.

I couldn't hate them, though. Everyone has their own problems... their own priorities. So what if I wasn't on anyone's priority list? I didn't even have such a list of my own.

Until now, I wasn't even sure if my life had any meaning. I was always on my own, even after I joined the military. I was always either assigned to solo missions, or never got a team mate on group missions.

I sometimes wondered if there was any real meaning to even having a purpose. Would anything be different if my life meant something? Maybe my life did have meaning.

Maybe the others were willing to leave me behind because I'm a loner. If I was friends with them, they may have stayed. They would have died. At least this way, it's only me.

I was going to die, there was no question about it. Even if my shield held up, I would die when I hit the ground.

If I was going to die, it had to mean something. Maybe not to anyone else, but to me at least.

I reached for my sword with my free hand and infused it almost every last ounce of magic I had left, holding back only enough to keep my shield up for a few more seconds.

I already knew where the core was located. It was a long shot, but I threw my magic infused sword straight at neuroi's core. It pierced and shattered the core, just as the beam shattered my shield.

My unit escaped, and this neuroi would not be able to hurt them.

I saw the neuroi explode into white shards just before my vision was overcome with red.

I lost all feeling, but I managed to smile one last time.

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 25 September 2013**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	4. 3: What Is Important?

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**What Is Important?**

* * *

**A witch is bugged by a reporter and asked what is important.  
She thinks about her family before going forth into battle.  
She knows what is important.  
Oneshot, Hero fic, OC**

* * *

"Miss, what is your name?"

"My name? That's not important."

"Miss, what is your rank?"

"My rank? Also not important."

"So then what IS important?"

I sat at the table with a plate full of food I hardly recognized. It was some Fuso dish I was unfamiliar with. It didn't taste bad, but I was too distracted by a reporter. I wondered why a reporter was even on our base.

He wanted to know what was important, but I didn't answer. I only gave him a slight smile and returned to my meal. He moved on and started asking questions to my comrades. It didn't take long for them to get annoyed as well.

The other witches left the mess hall with the unwelcome company of the reporters. I was the only one left. I continued my meal quietly, occasionally staring blankly out of the window.

How long had it been? He was called to duty five years ago. We received his death certificate three years ago. I was thirteen at the time.

My magic awakened when I was five years old. I learned to ride a broom shortly after. My younger siblings were so jealous. By the time he was called to duty, I had six siblings. I was the oldest, at eleven years old, and the youngest was three. I helped mother as much as I could after father went to join the war, as did my two oldest siblings. The younger ones did what they could, of course, but most of the work fell upon mother and the three of us.

That reporter asked me what was important. I couldn't help but remember the times with my family. I hadn't seen any of them since I became a witch, though we did keep in contact through letters as much as possible.

I'm sixteen years old now, and my youngest sibling had recently turned eight. The last letter from home was similar to the rest. They hoped I was okay and wrote about how they were doing. So far, none of them had magic. A part of me wished desperately for one or two of them to awaken magic so they could join the war. I wanted to see them so badly, but the other part of me wanted desperately for none of them to ever awaken magic so they would never have to face the danger of fighting the neuroi.

Mother had magic when she was younger, but her magic had long since decayed. She could still fly a broomstick if she wanted to, but she couldn't do much more. I wondered if any of them would like being a witch. How would they view the world from high in the sky? It really was a great feeling flying so freely, at least while there were no neuroi up there to fight.

I chose to become a witch the moment I saw my father's death certificate. They said my magic was rather strong among the witches, that I could likely fight on par with the Joint Fighter Wings. Maybe one day I would be promoted to a Joint Fighter Wing. It didn't matter too much to me, so long as I could fly in these skies and fight the battles my family never could.

As soon as I finished my meal, I took the plate to the man behind the counter. He was washing the dishes and was grateful that he didn't have to come fetch my plate. Some of the other witches would commonly just leave their plates on the table, and not always finish their food. I always made sure to eat everything and tried to help out as much as I could, though the kind man never allowed it.

"You do more than enough by fighting the battles we cannot. This is the least I can do to help you." He would say.

I couldn't help but smile to him and say thank you every time he turned down my offer to help. He did not, however, decline my keeping him company while he worked. Our conversation today was cut short by the air raid siren.

"Go. Protect the skies!"

"Thanks." I sprinted to the hangar. The other witches were already there. They were probably intending to take off to practice combat maneuvers, if only to escape the annoying reporter.

I jumped in my striker and rolled out of the hangar. The reporter was just standing there watching as everyone else took to the skies.

"Hey, reporter person." I gained his attention quickly. "You asked me before what was important. It's this."

I rolled down the runway and took to the air as quickly as possible. Protecting the sky and fighting the battles nobody else can. That is what's important.

* * *

**Original Publish Date: 2 October 2013**

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	5. 4: A Witch's Determination

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**A Witch's Determination**

* * *

**A timid young girl joins a witch unit.**  
**She fails to make any progress for five months.**  
**Can she save herself from an immanent discharge?**  
**Oneshot, Underdog fic, OC**

* * *

"Oww..." A young witch moaned after falling over during training. "That hurt..."

"Hey, you!" Her commander called out. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can you not stay on two feet while running for more than ten seconds?"

"I'm sorry, Commander! I'll do better!"

Her commander sighed. "I've heard that before. Just get up and keep going."

Several months ago, a new recruit with great potential was recruited as a witch. She had no previous training whatsoever, was in poor physical condition, and was a klutz on top of that.

Due to her poor constitution, she was unable to run more than one minute at a time, having to slow down and catch her breath. Her superiors had expected to train that out of her, but she's made little to no progress.

The girl was able to fly a striker, though she was very wobbly and couldn't fly a straight line. She had trouble with shooting, being able to hit everything except the intended target. She couldn't raise a shield at all, so she wasn't allowed to go on a mission, even if she was cleared for them based on her other statistics.

"I... Must..." The girl spoke between breaths. "Keep... Going!"

She tried to push herself in training, but that always lead to a premature end to her training due to overexertion. She would simply pass out whenever she tried to go to hard.

"Jeez, what are we going to do with this girl? It's been five months and she's still in the same shape as when she arrived!"

Her commander was talking to their squadron's battle commander. "I don't know. I've tried every tactic I can think of. I don't think even Mio Sakamoto could do anything with this girl."

"It's a shame really. She's a friend of my family, too. I was really hoping she would become a good witch. You saw her data."

"Her magical potential is ridiculous. She has the potential to surpass both of us, but that's all it is... Potential. If she can't improve as she is now, she'll never see that potential."

The girl was lying on her back nearby. Her superiors thought she was unconscious, but she was merely resting, unable to move. At a glance, however, she could be mistaken for unconscious.

"Well, I'm going back to the base." The Battle Commander said as she started walking away.

The Commander opened her bottle of water and poured it over the girl's face, causing her to wake up right away. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" She rose up quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Commander. I'm just..."

"Don't worry about it. Go to your room and rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

* * *

The girl returned to the base, took a quick shower, and grabbed a snack. On her way to her room, she passed the Commander's office and overheard her discussing something with the Battle Commander.

"It's that bad, huh?" The Battle Commander asked.

"I tried to fight the order, but the top brass is being adamant about this. If she doesn't improve sufficiently by this time one week from now, she will be discharged and sent home."

"She's from Liberion, right? She does have a home to go to, at least."

"Yeah, but that doesn't worry me. She's the type of girl who will... Well... If she gets discharged, I'm afraid of what her parents will do once she goes home. They're not nice people. I'm also afraid of what effect it'll have on her mind."

"How well do you know the girl?"

"I'm four years older, but before I enlisted, we grew up together. She never was an outstanding girl, but she's always cared for everyone. If she gets discharged, it'll eat away at her that she couldn't help anything."

'No.' The girl thought. 'I will be fine, but I won't let your reputation be smeared! You pulled a lot of strings to get me in. I cannot let your efforts go to waste!'

The girl returned to her room and went to sleep, intent on waking up the next morning ready to go.

* * *

"Is that the same girl?" The Battle Commander asked as she approached the runway where the witch was doing her laps.

"Surprisingly, yes." The Commander said. "I've been tracking her progress with my Area Analysis."

"I can tell just by looking at her that she's running a little faster."

"Approximately ten percent faster, and she's lasted about fifteen percent longer so far."

The Battle Commander raised her eyebrow. "I don't buy it."

The girl ran up to them as she finished her last lap. "How was that?"

"You managed to do your laps with only three rest breaks, and faster to boot. Keep this up and you might be able to train with the others in a few weeks."

"Yes, Ma'am!" She cheered.

"Now come with me. You have marksman training next."

"Roger!"

The Battle Commander watched with a smile as the two headed toward the firing range.

"This is good. It's not enough to get her out of the frying pan, but if she keeps it up she might stand a chance, at least."

* * *

Over the next two days, the witch made some progress. She managed to add an extra five laps in the same amount of time and she managed to hit the target in the firing range. She didn't score a bull's-eye, but she managed to hit it anyway.

The most notable thing that the Commander noticed was that the girl was holding her head up high now.

"What could have changed?" She wondered out loud.

"What was that, Commander? I couldn't hear you!"

"Oh, nothing. Just keep going."

By the fifth day, the girl managed to hit the target in the firing range with acceptable accuracy and added fifteen laps to her cardio training.

"She's not on par with the others yet, but she's certainly making progress." The Commander said.

"She still hasn't made sufficient progress to avoid the top brass's wrath, but if she can improve like this over the next two days... She just might make it." The Battle Commander replied.

She advanced with her combat training as well, being able to erect a shield, though it wasn't very strong yet. She could block smaller size bullets, but machine gun fire tore through her shield. The Commander made sure to test it with their best marksman to avoid hitting the girl by accident.

Her actual flight abilities increased somewhat. She still couldn't fly a straight line, but was able to follow the Battle Commander for five minutes before tiring out.

"She's still having trouble following a leader. Her flight path is all screwy, but she lasted two minutes longer this time." The Battle Commander reported.

"Good. We have two more days before the top brass sends someone to do the inspection. We have to train her hard for these two days! She's come so far. I can't let her fail now!"

Although they didn't know, the girl was listening to their conversation.

'I will not fail! Your reputation is on the line!'

* * *

By the time the Inspector arrived, the girl was able to run in pace with the other witches, though she was only able to do so for half of the laps and struggled to do so. She was capable of hitting the target in the dead center within five shots. She could fly in formation with the Battle Commander for ten minutes with acceptable skill, though she still couldn't fly in a straight line. Her shield had strengthened somewhat as well, being able to protect against machine gun fire for ten seconds.

"She's far from perfect, but she is far better than what the report showed last week." The Inspector said, discussing the results with the Commander. "She's clearly made progress over the past week."

"So what is the verdict then?"

"She is still not on par with our minimum qualifications. The top brass would discharge her right now."

"I sense a "but" coming."

"Indeed. She is under par, but I feel I can safely make a judgment call here. I will pass her, but it does not end here. I will return once per week for six weeks to monitor her progress. She's been here for over five months now, and she's just now starting to advance."

The Commander nodded.

"In two weeks, I want to see her able to keep up with the other recruits, and in the following four weeks, I want to see her become mission capable. I don't expect her mission performance to be outstanding, but I want her at least able to help without being a hindrance. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The Inspector nodded and left the office. The Commander opened the door and found the girl sitting outside. "What do you think?"

"Huh? What?"

"I know you've been eavesdropping."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I figure that's part of the reason you started improving."

"I just..."

"Come on." The Commander placed her hand on the girl's head. "You've always been stubborn ever since we were little girls. What made you click this time?"

"I didn't what to tarnish your reputation. If I was discharged, then the top brass would look down on you."

Her answer surprised the Commander.

"I couldn't let that happen."

The Commander smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then all you have to do is keep improving. Come on, My Little Star. Let's go get some ice cream."

"You haven't called me that in years!"

The Commander giggled. "Indeed."

* * *

In the following week, the Commander and Battle Commander pushed the girl even harder. She continued to improve at a steady pace under their watchful eyes.

"She did it." The Battle Commander said.

"Mhm."

"If you had asked me two weeks ago if she could do this now, I'd have said "Never!". Haha."

"Yeah."

"It really is something, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"This just proves what can happen when a witch sets her mind to something. That's a Witch's determination for you."

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


	6. 5: Legendary Witches: Perrine's Dilemma

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**Legendary Witches: Perrine's Dilemma**

* * *

**After the Second Neuroi War, Perrine was promoted to Captain and began training witch recruits.  
One evening in the Spring of 1946, she encountered a witch and her partner in a dramatic incident.  
Her life was forever changed, and as a result her one and only daughter, Louise H. Clostermann, was brought into the world.  
This is the story of Perrine's Dilemma, told in her point of view.  
**

* * *

**-Perrine-  
-28 February 1947-**

My name is Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann, and I was born on February 28th, 1929. My name is long, so I usually go by Perrine. I turned eighteen today and was visited by my friends Lynette Bishop and Yoshika Miyafuji. I wanted to see everyone else as well, but they were busy. That's okay though, because the next reunion is in roughly a month and a week.

I participated in the Second Neuroi War up until we finally won on December 5th, 1945. I'm a Captain in the Republic of Gallia Air Force now. After the war, I chose to remain in the military and have been training new witches ever since, though for the past nine months, I've been on maternity leave. I just had my little girl, Louise, twelve days ago.

I had already known Lynette was pregnant, and she's due in early May, but when they visited Yoshika gave us news that she and her soon-to-be husband recently discovered they were expecting parents as well. It was nice. Most of them managed to find love after the war. I smiled at the thought. They deserved it.

I only wish my daughter was born out of love.

* * *

**-27 May 1946-**

It was a Monday. After a full day of training my witch cadets, I left the base I was stationed at that evening and went to the market. I was living in military housing nearby, so the walk wasn't very far.

I often wondered how the orphans were doing, but I received postcards from them every week, and used my leave time to visit them as often as possible. I knew they were in good hands with Amélie and the Clostermann Family butler taking care of things.

After gathering the vegetables I needed for the soup, I slowly started to make my way back toward the base. Not long after I left the market, a girl that was maybe fifteen approached me.

"Captain Clostermann!" She cheered. The girl was wearing makeshift clothing. I knew immediately that she was either an orphan or homeless, probably both.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you, Miss..."

"I'm Marie. I'm so happy I get to meet the famous Captain Perrine Clostermann!"

"I'm happy to make your acquaintance, as well, Miss Marie."

"If it's not too much trouble, I wanted to ask you about the military."

"Oh, what about?"

"Is it too late for someone my age to join? My magic powers didn't manifest until my fifteenth birthday, about a month ago."

"It's not a problem at all. All you need to do is come by the base and talk to our recruiter."

"That's it? Would I get to train under you?"

"Most likely. Our base here isn't very large, so we only have a few instructors for new witches. My class has a few openings, so if you hurry, you can probably get in!"

"Oh, that's so amazing! Thank you!"

I nodded at the girl. "I hope to see you soon, Miss Marie!" I gave her a goodbye wave and continued on my way, but soon started feeling odd.

As soon as I rounded the next corner, I started having trouble walking. I managed no more than five steps before I was on my knees. To my surprise, I saw Marie was standing in front of me just before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up tied to a bed in a raunchy old apartment. I struggled, but I couldn't break free of the ropes that bound me to the bed.

"Tonnerre!"

My magic wouldn't respond. My Chartreux ears and tail did not appear either.

_ What is this!? My magic won't work?_

"Try as you might, _Captain_. You're not going anywhere until we're done with you." The voice belonged to Marie.

"Miss Marie? What is going on? Why am I bound to this bed?"

"Shh." She sat down on the bed next to me and held her hands over my eyes. A sensation of euphoria overcame me for a moment before she moved her eyes.

I was now in a dimly lit room with no doors or windows. The room looked as if it were made out of Neuroi material, but the evil Neuroi were vanquished, and the allied Blue Neuroi would never do something like this.

"Is the Neuroi touch a little much?" Marie suddenly appeared in front of me. She snapped her fingers and the room changed completely. It was now a simple white cube shaped room, also with no doors or windows.

"What are you doing to me?"

"This is my magic, Cognitive Transmutation. You're under my spell."

"What do you want with me?"

"We. You see, _I_ have no interest in you, but my male partner does."

"What could... No! But we're in here!"

"No, our minds are in here. Our bodies are in that musty apartment. The difference between us is that I am aware of my surroundings in the real world, and you are not."

"Why would you use your magic in such a way?"

"Because I can. I have no reason or a need for one. My partner, however, has a need for my abilities. I make our endeavors possible."

"Your _endeavors_? That's an oversimplified way to say that you lure in innocent girls and set them up to be raped!"

"Technically it _is_ rape, but I never allow the girls to actually experience it. I always lock their minds away in a room like this, though I rarely speak to them. You are special."

"And how's that?"

"You and your squadron were my inspiration to master my powers."

"I'd hardly call that an honor considering how you are using them."

"Well that's too bad."

"What would it take to get you to release me?"

"It would take my partner finishing with you. Nothing more, nothing less."

I sighed.

"Would you take comfort in knowing that your body is reacting to it? You're not raw, so you shouldn't be _as_ sore later." She shrugged and laughed lightly.

"How vulgar."

"Oh, come on. We're old enough. Oh, wait, that's right. You're a noble. My apologies, _Milady_. Thou hast becometh moist."

"Vulgar. And that's not how nobles speak either."

"Eh, take it or leave it. I'm not rewording it again."

"I won't forget this, Marie."

"And I'm completely and totally concerned about that. Oh look, he's done."

She snapped her fingers and the white room disappeared. We were back in the dirty apartment.

"My, my." Marie stood over me. "You are rather clean for one who was just defiled... Wait..." She turned to the man standing behind her. "You didn't pull out, did you?"

"Nope."

"You are supposed to pull out!" Marie sighed. "Well, whatever. What's done is done." She turned back to me. "You were untied and your clothes removed before he began. They are folded up nicely in the chair to your right. There is no running water in this apartment, but there is a bucket of water and a towel in the bathroom if you wish to clean what little of you was dirtied. Other than that, this is as far as our acquaintance goes. Oh, and you've probably noticed that you are unable to move right now. That's also due to my magic. You'll regain control of your body shortly. You'll have to forgive us for not waiting. We're locking the door behind us so that nobody else will stumble upon you before you regain yourself. Adieu, Captain Clostermann."

I heard the door close moments later.

I had hoped she was lying the whole time, but I felt the soreness. I knew it was true.

I was raped.

I felt tears rolling down the sides of my face. When I finally regained the ability to move, I cleaned up, put on my clothes, and headed straight for the base.

I asked for a week of my unused vacation time that had built up over the past year. My superiors couldn't be more surprised by my sudden request, but they didn't deny me. I couldn't hide the fact that my face was red from tears, so that probably contributed to their quick acceptance. I also asked for transport to Fuso, which they approved, and immediately boarded a plane bound for Yokosuka, Fuso.

It had to make a pit stop in Orussia, but the Douglas C-54 Skymaster, which Liberion donated to my country, arrived in Fuso roughly thirty four hours later.

It was 1900 hours on Monday the 27th when I left, and about 0500 hours on Wednesday the 29th when I arrived in Fuso, which was 1200 hours on the 29th there.

* * *

**-29 May 1946-**

Fuso was expecting a transport plane, but not an extra passenger. They were surprised to see me, but didn't refuse me.

"Is Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto or Lieutenant General Miyafuji on base?" My question came as no surprise to them.

"They are currently away from the base at this time." One of them said. "Sergeant Hijikata mentioned that those two were doing something together today, so you may find them in town.

I shuddered at the thought of walking alone through town after what happened Monday night, but I hid my dismay from the soldiers and thanked them for their help.

Before I arrived at the gate, I heard my name called out. "Perrine Clostermann!" I turned and saw a witch of the Fuso Navy, Major Junko Takei.

"Oh, hello!"

"I just heard from one of the guys that you are looking for Mio and Kye. They are up at Kye's place near the Miyafuji Clinic."

I smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Mhm, no problem! I hope your visit goes well!"

I nodded at her and waved goodbye, a gesture she returned before walking off the way she came. I glanced up toward the hill that held the Miyafuji Clinic for a moment and left the base.

* * *

The walk was rather short as I soon found myself standing in front of Kye's door. I started to knock, but I heard a greeting coming from the side yard.

"Perrine! We're over here!" Mio called out to me.

I walked around to the side of the house and found Kye, Mio, Rei, and Kye's mother, Akane Miyafuji, sitting at the picnic table eating lunch.

"Hi, Perrine!" Rei greeted with a cheer.

"Hi, Rei, how are you?"

"I'm great! I just finished a semester of school last week!"

"Did you do well?"

"Mhm. I got top marks!"

"She's my little prodigy." Kye ruffled Rei's hair.

"So what brings you to Fuso, Perrine?" Mio asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty right now?"

"I uh... I took vacation time."

Kye and Mio both turned their eyes to me. They were full of suspicion.

"Well, you'll have to tell us about it after lunch. Come now, sit!" Kye gestured at a free spot at the picnic table. "There's plenty."

I nodded and joined them.

* * *

After eating, Kye and Mio took me into the house and asked what's wrong. They saw right through me.

"It's not like you to just up and take leave out of the blue like this."

"I agree with Kye. What's going on, Perrine?"

Tears returned to my eyes as I revisited the memory of Monday evening.

Kye pulled me to the couch and sat me down before kneeling in front of me. She wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a strong look of concern. "What happened?"

"I..."

Mio sat down on the couch next to me. "Perrine, we can't help you if you don't tell us."

I reluctantly swallowed, took a deep breath, and began. It took a few minutes to tell the story.

They both sighed as soon as I finished.

Kye placed her hand on my head. "You did the right thing. Times like this is when a woman needs time away. I want you to stay here in Fuso for a few weeks and keep your mind off things. I'll make the necessary arrangements with your base."

"I can take you sightseeing, too." Mio offered.

"But you can't overexert yourself!" I argued.

"It's fine. I'm not due until the end of July." Mio gave me a warm smile. "Nori understands. She'll be good."

"Perrine." Kye took my attention and moved her hand from the top of my head to my forehead. "I want you to pull the memory of those two. Pick the clearest image of their faces you can find."

"That's easy." I pictured both of them in my head.

"I got it." Kye removed her hand from my forehead and placed it on Mio's.

"Got it."

"Now you don't worry about them anymore. We'll find them eventually. I'm going back to the base now. Mio, why don't you and Perrine go have a good time. Take Rei, I'm sure she'll want to go, too."

Mio nodded.

"Thank you both."

The two smiled and exchanged glances.

Kye said, "We're thirteen strong. We take care of each other, not just in battle, but at home, too."

* * *

**-April 5th, 1947-**

I held Louise in my arms as I waited in a lounge at Andrews Field in the Liberion Capitol, Washington D.C. We were originally having our reunion in London this time around, but at the last minute, Kye, Mio, and Minna notified everyone that we were changing locations.

I gave it no thought at first and just enjoyed the quiet time before everyone else showed up. Greetings were exchanged between all of us that had arrived, but Kye, Mio, and Minna were nowhere to be found.

I couldn't describe my surprise when they showed up escorting two familiar faces. They had Marie and her partner bound and gagged.

I gasped.

All of the girls knew what had happened almost year prior, even Rei, but most of them didn't know who they were. Kye and Mio forced the two into seats.

Kye said, "These two are the culprits behind Perrine's little _event_ last year."

Trude immediately stood up, activated her magic, picked up the man, and slammed him against the wall. She started to pummel him, but Minna waved her off.

"I've already decided on a punishment for Marie." Kye continued. "She will be enlisted into the military as a witch cadet and will be sent to Karlsland to train."

"I might come out of retirement for this." Trude added.

"The man, however, is another story." Kye grabbed his arm, removed his gag, and threw him to my feet. "His name is Gervaise. His fate is in your hands, Perrine."

I grimaced as I looked down upon the man. I clearly remembered his face from that Monday night in May last year.

"What'll it be, Perrine?" Mio asked.

"Do you want me to take responsibility for the kid?" He asked. "Fat chance. I wouldn't doubt if there's a few others like this out there."

I felt angry, but I hid the feeling. "It's not my choice. This man is Louise's father, whether I like it or not. I will do nothing. Instead, he will have to wait for Louise to decide after she's grown up. Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere between now and then."

"Alright." Kye put the gag back in his mouth. "Sixteen years of prison will do for now."

"Will the military prison in Neue Karlsland do?" Minna asked with an evil grin.

"I think it will."

The man's face paled instantly.

Kye grabbed the man's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Sixteen years is a long time to think. I suggest you think about important topics."

She escorted the man to the door and handed over to the soldiers waiting outside. After closing the door, she went over to Marie and removed her gag.

"Punishing me with military? I've been through worse."

"Oh, now I'm definitely coming out of retirement for this." Trude smirked.

"Hell, I'll even come. I bet Hanna will enjoy this, too." Erica grinned.

"Between the three of you, I doubt there'll be anything left of the girl." Minna said. "But it sounds good. I'll make it happen."

"No!" Marie yelled just before Kye put the gag back in her mouth.

Kye took her to the door and handed her to the soldiers.

I said, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Her magic..."

"It has a limit. She can only affect one person at a time with it. That's why she waited until you were alone on the streets."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, let's get our reunion on."

Shirley stood up, "Hey, I know of a good restaurant. How about it?"

A collective "Yes!" resounded, and we were off.

_ Thanks, everyone._

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed the short story! Previously, this was posted as an independent short story, but I decided to move it to my shorts collection.**

**The plot for this story just suddenly came to me, and I just had to write it. I set it up so that this story is canon with my _Legendary Aces_ series. This is how Perrine's daughter, Louise, came to be.**

**A little disclaimer for Strike Witches fans: if you do not know who "Kye Miyafuji" is, please check out the stories mentioned above. Also, as of the time in which this story takes place, Perrine (as well as the rest of the Strike Witches) are all on first name basis with each other. As I said above, this story is canon with my _Legendary Aces_ series, so things aren't exactly the same as in the official canon Strike Witches.**

* * *

**Original Upload Date: 11 - August - 2014  
**

****Edit (20-August-2014): Title changed to reflect the "_Legendary Witches_" series it is based on.****

* * *

****If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!****


	7. 6: Dreams of the Sky

-x-

**Strike Witches**

**Dreams of the Sky**

* * *

**A young girl awakens her innate magical power.  
She becomes a tank witch, but dreams of the sky.  
Will her dream ever come true?  
Oneshot, Hopefic, OC.**

* * *

Ever since my magic awakened at the age of ten, I aspired to become a good witch. I just knew it was my calling in life. I couldn't help myself. The thought of wearing a Striker Unit and flying through the sky was just incredible.

For two years after my magic awakened, I continued going to school at my hometown in central Liberion. My classmates always wanted me to activate my magic and show them my familiar's features. My familiar is a black cat, so the other girls enjoyed petting my head as if I were a cat myself. It was annoying at first, but I learned to accept it.

Whenever I used my magic, I noticed that everything would go just right for me anytime anything happened that involved luck. After realizing what my inherent ability did, I named it "Lucky Streak".

After completing the sixth grade in school, I went to the recruitment center in town and enlisted. My luck was perfect. I got perfect scores on every test and every qualification. I was able to use any weapon with maximum proficiency.

However, my luck seemingly ran out when the first striker unit I was introduced to was a land striker, rather than a flying striker. Due to how well I performed in the land striker, and how rare it was that a witch show such proficiency with them, I was assigned to train in a land striker unit stateside before being shipped off to Afrika to fight in a unit stationed nearby the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, the Storm Witches.

My new unit was headed by General Patton. I had heard stories about the Patton girls, so I was grateful that I had the opportunity to fight alongside them. I was equipped with a M4 Sherman striker and a M1919 Browning machine gun.

My first mission occurred only five days after I arrived. It wasn't hard, really. Well, I didn't think so anyway. We only had to fight a handful of turtles, but the older girls thought it was a big deal. I managed to get two kills before the Storm Witches came... well _storming_ in.

Captain Marseille claimed the most kills, unsurprisingly. After the battle, she flew over us and waved to everyone, but took notice of me especially.

"Welcome to the team, newbie. What's your name?"

"Sergeant Maria Fairchild, Ma'am!" I responded quickly.

"Well, Maria, do your best." She waved again and flew off with her pink haired wingman.

The other land witches gathered around and congratulated me on getting noticed by Captain Marseille. I was a bit surprised by their reactions.

Over the next several months, my unit participated in many battles alongside the Storm Witches, most of which Captain Marseille was there. She took a liking to me, something the others said was rare, but they told me not to ask for her autograph. I wasn't really interested in that sort of thing so I just shrugged it off.

Every time the battle ended, I watched the flying aces as they flew off toward the horizon. I was satisfied with my situation, but I couldn't help but yearn for the sky. I dreamed of it almost every night.

Occasionally, at the end of a battle, I would say something like, "It must be so wonderful to fly!" or "I wish I could fly!" I meant it honestly, but didn't make a big deal about it amongst my circle of comrades. One day, however, my unit was visited by the Storm Witches, and they brought a Messerscharf BF 109G striker unit with them.

"This is my backup striker unit, so don't break it," Captain Marseille said to me as she pulled me over to the launch unit.

I couldn't think of how to reply.

"Come on, don't just stand there. Try it out! Let's see if you can fly."

"But, I... Uh." I mumbled. "Really?"

She nodded at me. "I don't know what it is about you, but I like you. And your assault record isn't anything to laugh at, even though you're only twelve years old."

"Thank you, Captain Marseille!"

I couldn't have been happier.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in!" She gestured at the striker unit again.

I couldn't hide my excitement as I ran over toward it. For so long I had dreamt of the sky. Finally, my dream was coming true.

* * *

**(A/N) The girl's name "Maria Fairchild" is a reference to two characters from Freezing. The first is Chiffon Fairchild (one of my favorite characters across all anime) and the other is Maria Lancelot, both of which are among my top ten in the Freezing Anime.**

**Important Note: For those of you who have read my full-length stories "Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation" and "Strike Witches: Return" (which they are now respectively titled "Legendary Witches 1: Worldwide Liberation" and "Legendary Witches 2: Return"), I will soon be published Legendary Witches 3! See my profile for more details! This story will feature a character from Atikabubu's "The Chosen One" series, so be sure to read up on his work! If you haven't read my Legendary Witches series, I would be grateful if you did! **

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a private message or submit a signed review. Guest reviews are welcome of course, but do know that I cannot reply to them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
